User talk:QuinnFabray1Fan:)
Welcome Hi, welcome to Glee Users Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the QuinnFabray1Fan:) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ms. Artie Abrams (Talk) 22:19, March 23, 2011 HEY! Hello I,m Mr.Santana Lopez. listen I,m sorry if I offended you. Let me ask you something. 2 things really/ 1.What is celebacy and 2.ARE YOU OUTTA YOUR MIND?!. My blog just got shut down because you got in a comment war. for the third time (according to Katie). so back off Pretrifcus 14 and Johnny and myself or I,ll report you to Babyjabba!. I don't hate you but your this close. and stop the fake gay thing with buffy it's pissing me off, The whole I love you thing it is so fake it makes me want to kiss you and watch James Cameron's Avatar, yeah that how much I hate it. so clean up your act ok?. so later Mr.Santana Lopez.[[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Rigby']] [[User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Aww man! This sucks.']] 13:15, March 28, 2011 (UTC) This is going to be fun. I said something wrong. I ment for Johnny to stop insulting you it's getting on my nerves. and also if yiu just explained what celebacy was maybe this wouldn't of happend. . go on the chat and we will talk about this. go on the glee wiki and click on what says go on the glee wiki chat ok?[[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Rigby']] [[User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Aww man! This sucks.']] 13:26, March 28, 2011 (UTC) and Buffy's there 2. well. Ok then. listen my fan-fic is going to be posted today. if you read it and be the first one to comment. I,ll give you. 10 talk page messages. [[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Rigby']] [[User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Aww man! This sucks.']] 13:33, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok... Oh ok, Don't worry if your a bitch, I put up with Buffy so I think I can put up with you, I just wanted somebody to read it. I guess I,ll ask Johnny to read it. I knew this squel wasn't going to be as big as the first. Even if this fan-fic took 2 mounths to write and appated and was delayed so many times. but I don't care. I hope we can be friends. so later Mr.Santana Lopez.[[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Rigby']] [[User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Aww man! This sucks.']] 13:53, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ok. Well I,m home-schooled. I have autism (I,m sorry), I,m 13, I love films, My favorite classic films are Gone with the wind, The Empire strikes back, Lady and the tramp and Larence of Arabia, My favorite film of all time is Revenge of the sith, I love animted films and cartoons and I,m a gleek. So everything else is on my page. so later Mr.Santana Lopez ad I may be a huge nerd but at least I,m not like all the creppy ones. I,m like my good freind FFN1 were nerds but we are not creepy.[[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Rigby']] [[User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Aww man! This sucks.']] 14:14, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ok. We;re freinds again. don't worry. and would you be freinds with me evn if I,m a nerd, have autism, and freinds with P14 And Johnny?[[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Rigby']] [[User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Aww man! This sucks.']] 14:25, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ok! Ok cool. me and buffy became freinds real easy so you would be 2! Hey.... Did you get my message on Glee wiki? Petrificus14 00:10, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Warning Hey QuinnFabray1Fan. I am sorry I have to do this but I have to give you a warning for bullying. I understand What Mr.SL did was wrong,and he has been punished for it, but you shouldn't bully back. This is only a warning, if i see you bullying again, I will have no alternative but to ban you. Sorry to be the mean guy :'( Pretty Young Thing (Repeat after me) 22:27, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Hello Did you get my message on Glee wiki? Cause it took me a while to type... Petrificus14 Well, erm, are you gonna reply to it?? hey Listen can we bury the hatchet and move on?[[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Rigby']] [[User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Aww man! This sucks.']] 23:29, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Listen here I don't want to be freinds! I want our fighting to stop.[[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Rigby']] [[User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Aww man! This sucks.']] 13:08, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey how have you been doing? I'm glad we're not fighting for no reason any more :P Petrificus14 20:27, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I gotta say, I'm doing pretty good. Especially now that school's over for me. Have you gotten out yet? Petrificus14 20:48, June 9, 2011 (UTC) My school too Petrificus14 20:56, June 9, 2011 (UTC) YOU LUCKY BIOTTTTCHH! I would die to see Glee Live. That's so cool. I'm staying home and going to camp in August. Petrificus14 21:00, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Petrificus14 21:22, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh, god. I'm in Georgia and it's 95 right now. And this is just the beginning. Petrificus14 21:30, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I love Florida! But yeah, it's so hot there. Anywhere in the south is so hot. My cousin from New Jersey visited last summer and she passed out twice! Petrificus14 21:41, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. She hasn't come back. Oh, btw do you have a polyvore? Petrificus14 21:56, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Can I add you? I'm desmondlived (I change my username all the time. Right now it's a LOST thing.) Petrificus14 22:00, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay. I am so addicted to Polyvore Petrificus14 22:16, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, Polyvore's the best Petrificus14 22:26, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Okay this conversation is kinda starting to die...but nice talking to you! I'll leave you with a touching scene from Rent. thumb|300px|right|SO TOUCHINGPetrificus14 22:42, June 9, 2011 (UTC)